In order to protect the car against weather change, that is against the erosion of wind, sunburning, rain, or acidic substances in the rain, a car shielding cover has been commonly used to cover the car when not in use. By means of the provision of shielding cover, the painting and the outer appearance of a car can be maintain in a good condition for a longer period. However, the existing car shielding covers are still not very practical in use and have the following drawbacks:
(1) The car shielding covers which are made of canvass are very heavy and not convenient to fold up for collection and storage. Because the material of canvas is water permeable, during raining days, the canvas car shielding cover can not provide good water-proofing effect.
(2) The car shielding covers which are made of plastic materials are more light and convenient to handle. However, these shielding covers can be blown away by wind. Therefore, regular plastic shielding covers are arranged with a plurality of retaining hooks around the opening edge to match with the associated retainer rings made around the bottom edge of the cars for fastening. Therefore, it is more complicated to cover a car with such a shielding cover.
The present invention provides a car shielding cover made of plastic film, which is light and water-proof, and which is easy to secure on a car in order to protect the car against weather erosion.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a plastic film car shielding cover wherein the shielding cover comprises a rectangular-shaped mounting opening to assist with the mounting of the shielding cover over a car body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic film car shielding cover wherein the shielding cover includes two closed ends having respective seaming lines, and two lateral inward folding surfaces, and wherein the two lateral inward folding surfaces are outwardly disposed to define an inner space therebetween for receiving car a body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic film car shielding cover wherein two angular grooves are provided and respectively defined by means of the covering surface and the inward folding surfaces near the seaming lines to facilitate secure mounting of the lateral inward folding surfaces over car safety bumpers so that the present invention can be securely mounted on a car against wind force.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide such a plastic film car shielding cover having numerous features each of which tends to make the structure more simple, more practical to provide water-proof and weather-proof effect, and more convenient to use.
Further objects, features and other aspects of the present invention will be understood from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of this invention referring to the annexed drawings.